User talk:MistahWhippy
Inuse tag For future reference, when you add the template to a page, that article belongs to you for the next twenty-four hours or until you remove the tag. During this period, you are under no obligation to honor any edits that are made to the page by other users. If someone changes the page in the mean time, it's at their own risk that your final edit won't overwrite their work. I hope this alleviates any future frustration. --proudhug 02:52, 1 May 2009 (UTC) : Ok thanks. I'll bear that in mind. --MistahWhippy 04:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you I went on another wiki and found that a vandal edited my talk page so I decided to check other wikis. Thanks for reverting the vandalism.-2Anthony4 14:28, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Cites I really appreciate your work citing those quotes. If I had more time, I'd go around and do bunches of those at a time, too, since I find that tag a necessary evil. Emphasis on the evil. It's just so ugly! If you're interested, you can scan through for more, I'd be eternally grateful. 15:20, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Excellent work on that episode guide! Just taking a moment to thank you for the extremely well-written episode guide of Day 7 11:00am-12:00pm (and also for taking those tips below to heart, too). Your work is very impressive, and we're glad to have it showcased here. I hope you're proud of it. It's fantastic that an episode guide from S7 is already complete, and I'm happy to nominate it for our next article of the month. Please take a moment to add a support vote of your own, and also, I hope you eventually let us know a little about yourself on your user page! 12:08, 16 January 2009 (UTC) A big welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your additions to that new episode guide, I hope you enjoy contributing some more. Happy editing, and drop any questions you might have right here. 08:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : It's excellent to see that you're gunning to write that whole guide. There are a few things if you'd please keep in mind: :: Write the guide on a text file all at once on your computer, and then, when you're finished, paste the content and Preview it to check if it looks good. (The other route is to keep adding it paragraph by paragraph, which floods the Latest Intel and spams the page's history, generally no-no's to avoid.) :: The other suggestion saves other users some time: when you're uploading an image, choose the Fair Use tag. It's toward the bottom of the pull-down menu of licenses on your upload screen. : These are just two important tips that I and many others in the community have discussed in the past, standard practice that developed over time. Please keep em in mind as you continue, but above all, have fun :) 09:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Cat's Claw Nice work with Cat's Claw. The only thing I'd say is that now that we reference all quotes, if you could do that for the quotes on that page it'd be great! (see Head Shot for how they are referenced). --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : No problem, I'll get on to finishing that whole page when I have enough time on my hands haha. --MistahWhippy 11:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC)